Stay By My Side
by FireEdge
Summary: FE7. Kent is the steward of Caelin and feels that his life is complete. Visited by an old friend, he admits the lie that he has fostered, and sets out to find what is missing in his heart. KentLyn.
1. Chapter 1

Heehee! Guess who's back!

Guy: Yay…

Matthew: Finally!

FireEdge: Yup! School's over for me! So I can write! Though I was occupied with playing the new Fire Emblem… Hehe, well I just beat it, so I'll be focusing on my stories for a while!

Guy: I thought you would just dive right into writing Seima stories.

FireEdge: … Yeah… I was going to do that, but I felt bad that I didn't even start this one yet, so… Here I am! Anyway, as you all know, this is going to be another multi-chapter fic! A KentLyn romance, that takes place after the end of FE7 (also right after the Epiloge of _Stray Arrow_). It's not going to be really long, I plan on making it only maybe three or four chapters at the most… So, here goes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

Stay By My Side

Chapter 1

The sun was sinking low on the horizon, and the sky was painted with oranges, reds, and yellows. The branches of the trees sighed contentedly as a wind brushed them, ruffling the grass beneath them. All was quiet on this evening, and everything was silent. The only sound that broke the late afternoon was the thumping of hooves, trotting leisurely upon the dirt path.

Lyn felt so wonderfully free as she flew along the road, heading home from visiting Florina and Wil. She had always loved to ride at this time, when the air was neither too hot nor not too cold. And the sky was always so beautiful.

Since she was passing through the area to reach Sacae, Lyn couldn't help but pass through the capital… To catch a glimpse of the castle which she had once resided in for a few years.

Ahead of her, she could finally make out the city of Caelin. As she entered the city, she slowed her mount down to a steady walk, listening to the clicking sound that its hooves made as they clipped upon the stone road.

Making her way through the familiar streets, she couldn't help but smile. This place brought back so many memories. After a few minutes, she finally spotted Castle Caelin, standing in all its glory. She paused, standing outside its gates, looking in.

She longed to walk into the entrance and greet all her dear friends, but she knew that if she did, than she would end up staying longer than she would want. And it might make the inhabitants of the castle dispirited, after she left… again.

But they must all be doing well… After all, Hector is the new marquess. I'm sure he will do a fine job of ruling them fairly… And they have their steward… Kent. At the thought of the redheaded knight, Lyn felt a small tug at her heart. He had been one of those people that she would've missed most.

A slightly pained expression formed on her face as she recalled her farewell to him. He had looked so… sombre when she had announced that she would be abdicating rule to Ostia. She had known that she wouldn't have made a very good ruler, and her nomadic spirit was always calling towards her. More so after her grandfather passed away.

But, when she had glanced at him… The look he had given her had almost made her regret her decision. He was so dedicated, he would stay by Caelin's side until the day she fell. Or until the day of his death, but she knew that he wanted to stay by _her_ side, too. As did she.

The plainswoman had missed the days where Kent would silently ride with her when she had some spare time. They would never talk much, but his presence was always a comfort, knowing that he was there, next to her. And when he wasn't with her, it air around her felt… colder.

Looking up at one of the many windows of the castle, she fantasized seeing the red-haired man staring back at her. She could almost see him, his serious face, glancing right back at her. Suddenly she gave a start and kicked her horse into a trot, running away from the glare of the window.

Glancing behind her shoulder, she shook her head. It was only her imagination. But she had caught glimpse of a red, but it had been a flyaway curtain. Licking her lips, she smiled nervously towards herself, taking a deep breath.

"Time to be heading home…" Spurring her mount to go faster, she left the town behind her, not looking back. Her mind set on returning to her beloved plains, she failed to notice another rider cantering past her. A tall rider with messy brown hair and clad in shining green armour. He didn't seem to notice her either; his eyes fixed excitedly on the castle's high towers.

* * *

Kent let out a heavy and dejected sigh. He had been cramped up in his office all day, reading over pile after pile of papers. All of which had to do with the complaints of the villagers. The heat was not much help either. The entire day had been more humid than usually, though it was cooler now. But the breeze never seemed to reach through his window. 

His mind wasn't really set on the work before him neither, more occupied with something else. Something that seemed to be stuck in his head more often of late. His pen paused in mid sentence as his consciousness wandered again.

The sound of a loud rapping at his door brought the man from his reveries. Staring at the wooden door, lost for a moment, Kent didn't say anything. There was no need of course, for the hinges suddenly swung upon themselves as the source of the knock let himself in.

Kent blinked for a moment, staring at the man that had just walked into the room, uninvited at that. His mouth was slightly opened, and he couldn't help but shake his head to make sure he wasn't still dreaming.

"Speechless, Kent?" Asked Sain, grinning from ear to ear. "I _knew_ you'd be happy to see me! Didn't you miss your friend?" The other man made himself comfortable by taking a seat on Kent's desk, pushing away a couple of piles of papers absently.

Finally his senses kicked in, and Kent stood up abruptly. He didn't know whether to laugh at seeing his old companion, or to cry at the mess Sain had just made of his hard work.

"Sain… What are… What are you doing here?" He asked instead, staring at the green-clad knight.

"I came for a visit, you dolt. What else?" Sain flourished his arms for emphasise and resettled them, crossed on his chest.

"Sain, get off my desk." Replied Kent pointedly. The other knight really was making a clutter of his belongings. The smile on the cavalier's face faded slightly.

"That's the greeting I get? Guess you're the same as always." Sain sighed, jumping off the wooden table, scattering another pile of documents in his stead.

Letting out a groan, Kent leaped to catch to papers, starting to rearrange everything on his bureau again. Satisfied with his work, he looked up at Sain again.

"It's nice to see you again, Sain. But what brings you here?" The red-haired man asked, relaxing his pose a bit.

"Well, like I said, I thought I'd drop by to see how you were holding out." Sain answered, striding towards the window, and sticking his head out. Pulling it back in quickly, before Kent could snap at him, he spoke again.

"And I know that this whole steward business has got to be a load on you. I thought I'd come and keep you company a bit. To relieve you of some stress!" He added cheerfully.

"I think your visit could have to opposite affect…" Kent replied grimly.

"Oh stop being a so stuffy! I'm going to make sure you have some fun!" He sang, clamping a hand on Kent's shoulder enthusiastically. Kent grimaced and slowly peeled Sain's hand off his shoulder and shook his head.

"If you'd like to take over my duties as steward for awhile. _Then_ we can start talking about having _fun_." Retorted Kent sarcastically. What Sain said next caused him to choke on his words however.

"Really? If that's what you want. I'll give it a shot for a few days while you go loosen up." Said Sain, blinking at Kent a bit confused. He had obviously missed the sardonic accent in Kent's sentence.

Meanwhile, Kent was too busy having his eyes nearly bug out at his old friend and gaping at him to hear anything else Sain had to say. But the other man shook Kent by the shoulders.

"Kent! Kent! I'm kidding!" He laughed nervously. "Don't go blank on me here." Kent blinked, trying to piece everything together again. Finally regaining his composure, he put on a stern frown.

"That was not funny, Sain. I almost thought you were serious. You know that if you even _tried_ to do that, Caelin would fall into ruins!" Kent snapped. The heat today must really have gotten to him if he was falling for Sain's ruses again.

"You wound me!" Sain put a hand to his heart dramatically. "Though I _was_ being serious about you lightening up. I thought you were wound up enough before, but now that I left you for a few years, you're tighter than a screw!"

"That tends to happen when you have a job, Sain." Kent answered with a sigh, rubbing his temples.

"Oh! Is that a grey hair I see?" Sain chortled, his hand gripping a single strand of Kent's hair, and yanking it out. Kent let out a cry as he felt a stab of pain.

"Sain!" He growled angrily. The cavalier didn't seem to be paying any attention however and was examining the hair he held between his fingers.

"Nope, just a trick of the light. But you will be getting them before your time if you continue like this, Kent. I've told you that before." Sain shook a finger at Kent. The latter glowered at him dangerously.

"So what do you want me to _do_, Sain?" Kent demanded. This visit was proving to be very annoying. It was also wasting his time. Who had let Sain into the castle anyway?

"Go out and have some fun! Take a day off and go for a ride. Maybe a few days! Go gallivanting through the fields without a care for the world! Then you can come back into your little office and grow old again!" Sain grinned.

"That's child's play, Sain. And why are you so desperate to get me out of here anyway? What do you have up your sleeve?" Asked Kent suspiciously.

"Me?" Sain attempted to look innocent, but he doubted that he could even succeed at such a look. "I'm not up to anything! You're always so accusing! I was merely suggesting that you take a small vacation. Say, to another country, even! Have a taste of their culture. To someplace like… Etruria, or… Sacae." He added a bit of emphasis on the last word, and knew he had hit a sore spot when Kent's face hardened.

"Out, Sain. Out." Sain knew better than to stay after hearing Kent's tone. But he said one last thing, over his shoulder, before he closed the door behind him.

"Think about it!" Shutting the door, Sain couldn't help but grin. A bit more prodding, and Kent would finally do what he wanted to. Yes, he had to believe that Kent would thank him one day for this.

Strolling down the hallway, flashing a few smiles at passing serving maids, he made his way to one of the guestrooms.

Kent was right when he said that he had something up his sleeve. And that something was to reunite Kent with a certain Sacaean woman. He hadn't really thought about doing this before, but after what he had seen a few days ago, his mind changed.

He had been wandering around the border of Sacae and Lycia. There, he had met up with a few good friends from the war. Fiora and Farina, the two very beautiful pegasus sisters. They had been in a good mood and had gladly shared their story of their visit to Wil and Florina. They had also mentioned Lyn.

That was when he remembered his last few days in Caelin, before he became a free knight, wandering Elibe. How the Lady Lyndis had given Caelin to Ostia, and how Kent had became her steward.

Even in the first few days of his job, he had already seen what stress it would bring upon his dear old friend. Of course, he knew that Kent was very capable of the job, and that he would be very good at it. But, he also knew that Kent was suffering from Lyn departing.

Deciding to come back to see how Kent was doing, he proved his theory right. The red-haired man was still in love with his lady. And, Sain, being the magnificent and wonderful friend he was settled that it was his duty to save his friend from his woe.

Yes, he was a genius.

* * *

Okay, I know it's a bit boring right now (and maybe a little short…), but hopefully it'll liven up a bit later. This chapter was just to set things up. 

Guy: Well, duh. We can see that.

FireEdge: No need to rub it in… Anyway, I don't really like what I was doing with Lyn at the beginning. I haven't played this game for a bit, and I'm not too sure if I kept her in character. Or Kent for that matter... So if someone could tell me that, it'd be greatly appreciated. Though, I did have fun with Sain. :)

Matthew: Yes, writing about how Sain was being an idiot is a lot fun...

FireEdge: Yes, it was very very amusing.

Guy: Sigh… Please review.

:FireEdge:


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'm back with the second chapter! Yes, I'm actually updating after a decent amount of time…

Guy: Good, that means that you'll be finished faster.

Matthew: That's the idea.

Guy: Are you serious…?

FireEdge: Yup, I want to get this story finished with before I lose inspiration (Ah… FE8). Anyway… On with the reviews! Then the story!

Reviews:

_Ann2:_ Yeah, I know. I'm a sucker for Lady and Knight romance. :P Yay! I kept them in character! Oh, I'm glad that you thought my scene with Lyn was good! Thanks!

_TheOneAndOnlyT:_ Ehehe. Well, at least I'm back, right? Yeah, I know the last chapter didn't really have anything, but you know… It was necessary. Hopefully, this chapter will give you something to comment on! Though its not that exciting yet.

_Wandering Cat: _It lives! Yeah, I haven't seen much of this pairing around much either. Oh, sorry for the confusion.

_Quizer:_ Yeah, I was very happy with how Sain turned out. But I'm not sure if he's going to be showing up much past this chapter…

_Master Of Doom:_ No, I don't think I'll be pairing Sain up with anyone. I'd like to focus this on Kent and Lyn.

_Dragon Empress_: Thank you for the review!

_Crimsy Mi-chan_: Thanks for reviewing!

_Dracobolt:_ Wow, that's a cool saying. I'm going to have to remember that one! Thanks for reviewing!

_Erin:_ Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

Stay By My Side

Chapter 2

Reining in his mount atop the grassy hill, Kent let out a long breath. It was a beautiful morning, and the blue sky was dotted with white clouds. He could hear the cheerful chirping of birds nearby, and leafy green trees were sprinkled upon the open field below.

He was presently in the countryside of Eastern Lycia. So close to the Sacaean border, Kent couldn't help but feel a vile feeling rise in his stomach. Swallowing, he tried to force the feeling away. Of course, that wasn't working too well. He knew that he might just sick up if he didn't think of something else.

Sain. There. Anger, annoyance and worry instantly replaced the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his abdomen. He was the cause of everything that had happened to Kent. The red-haired knight knew something bad would happen when Sain came back for a visit.

Kent half turned his horse, debating whether to go back to Caelin or not. But he hesitated. Normally, he wouldn't have even paused before heading back. After all, he had just left Caelin in the hands of _Sain_. Even if it was for a week, and even if Kent had ordered that a ring of his most trusted advisors were going to be constantly at Sain's shoulder. He trusted the man with his life during the war so many years back, but he would _never_ trust Sain to do anything like this! Who knew what could happen to Caelin! For all he knew, when he came back, the people could be in a full revolt!

Before he realized it, he had forced his horse several steps towards Lycia again. Shaking his head, he turned the gelding around, making himself lead the horse towards Sacae. No, he would not let Sain have such satisfaction.

* * *

"Come on, Kent! Only for a week! I'm sure you'll enjoy a nice trip to Sacae! The air there is supposed to do wonders on your health!" Pleaded Sain.

"You just made that up, and you know fully well why I can't go." Kent replied firmly, trying to keep his patience with Sain. The prior mentioned let out a long sigh.

"Yes, yes. You have to 'do my duty, and watch over Caelin. It is my job, and I don't have time to play around like you do, Sain'." The green-clad cavalier answered, mocking Kent's voice. Making it overly severe.

"If you plainly know so well, why are you being so persistent?" Kent demanded. The other knight shrugged, starting to play with one of the paperweights on his desk, letting the light reflect off its glossy surface.

"Well… I don't really want to tell you now… I was planning to get you to agree with me first, but…" Sain said, pretending to look uninterested. But Kent had known him long enough to know that Sain was dying to tell him what he had been hiding.

"On with it, Sain. I don't have all day."

"See… You've been so worked up, and you haven't had time to do anything for yourself. I don't think that you're actually happy." Said the cavalier, finally. "So I wanted to plan a trip for you."

"That's… ridiculous. I'm perfectly content with my life." Kent replied, bending his head over the papers in front of him. He hoped that Sain didn't hear the slight pause. Sain was, likewise, good at reading him.

"If you are so happy, why do you always have this nostalgic look on your face? Like you want to go somewhere else… You know you want to see different things next to your room… See different people_." Sain set the paperweight down as he said that last word, hoping to put more meaning in it. Kent was not stupid, far from it, his friend was actually very sharp. But he was as stubborn as a mule. _

Kent didn't answer. He, indeed, did know what Sain was trying to stress. But he didn't want to admit it. The man had been trying to prove to himself for a while now that he would be fine without… her. That she was probably more happy without him, too. That his duty was to stay here, not to go running off to the plains looking for… her.

"Not all duty is to your country, Kent." Sain murmured, watching his friend's dreamy gaze. The red-haired knight's head jerked up at Sain's comment. He hadn't realized that he had spoken his thoughts aloud. His eyebrows furrowed at the statement. Had Sain always been able to say proverb-like sayings?

"Sain…" Kent started, not entirely sure what to say. Maybe… Maybe he should listen to his old friend. Just this once. What could a week hurt? No. I can't think like that. I have a duty to Caelin… Lyndis… She entrusted me to watch Caelin for her. I won't let her down, even if it means that I won't ever see her again._ He told himself, finally. As if Sain read his mind, the other man spoke. _

"Perhaps only a week? Take a small trip, ride to Sacae. Say you're on a stress leave. With what you're doing around here, no one would think otherwise."

"I won't lie to my people, Sain." The steward replied firmly. Sain cocked an eyebrow at him amusingly.

"Who said that it was a lie?" This made Kent slightly speechless, not really sure how to respond. He was most certainly NOT stressed! However, the cavalier continued. "Don't worry, while you're gone, I'll watch over Caelin for you! You know I'm trustworthy! … Unless of course, you're… afraid to leave?" A wicked smirk graced the flirty cavalier's face.

Kent's eyes narrowed in indignation. Now Sain was taunting him? When would this nightmare stop!

"Yes, I'm afraid to leave. Afraid to leave Caelin in YOUR hands! I don't even want to think what could happen if I left you in charge for even a day!" Snapped Kent angrily, not realizing that his voice was getting loader with each statement.

"Oh no, I think that's the least of your fears. I believe that you're afraid of seeing Lyndis again!" Sain retorted, jabbing a finger at him. "You've always_ been frightened of voicing your feelings for other women. Especially when that woman is your liege lady. You're too stuck on doing your 'job' that you don't even try to let her know how you feel!" _

Once again, Kent was left dumbfounded. He knew what Sain said was true, but he didn't want to hear it. Not coming from his mouth. Not when he had no way to defend himself. Kent was barely aware that Sain had not stopped talking.

"I bet you anything that she already knows how you feel! I bet that she was waiting_ for you to say something!" That struck home. Now, Kent was openly gaping at Sain. Sain didn't let Kent say anything, like he could, so he kept on driving in his point. "When she left the palace to return to the plains, it was the PERFECT opportunity for you to voice your feelings! It would have been one of the most romantic stories I've ever seen! But once again, you let your little fear get in the way." _

Kent's mouth closed with a sharp 'click'. Sain was now starting to vex him. Sain had no right to be telling him what to do about his… his love_ life. Bringing in Lyn's leaving was making his mood even worse. _

"You know very well that even if I had told her how I felt, it would have torn her in two! Have you never thought about how she would feel if she had to choose between staying here and returning to the place of her birth? Finding out that the person she left in charge of Caelin was in love with her would have surely caused her grief!" Kent answered heatedly. To his surprise, Sain leaned back into a more relaxed pose.

"Well, now that she's had more than enough time to get over her remorse, you should go to her and tell her what you should have told her YEARS ago." Sain nodded, as if satisfied with something. "Unless you're still being a little kitten, jumping at the sound of a dog's bark from a mile away."

"I've told you many times over, that I'm NOT afraid." Kent muttered, more half to himself. But in his own ears, it sounded hollow and more of a question rather than a statement. He stared at the paperweight on his desk dreamily. That had been a present from Lyndis… For his name-day.

"Right, since you're obviously not frightened, you shall leave first thing in the morning!" Sain sang cheerily, clasping his hands together with a grin. "I've prepared all your things for you. Your horse will be ready in the morning, and your bags are packed with enough provisions and gold to last you a week. I've already told your councillors that you'll be going on a small vacation to relieve yourself from all the work! They thought that it was a wonderful_ idea!" _

Sain continued to ramble on as Kent stared at him incredulously. Sain had… this all planned out already? Even if he had someone been able to refuse Sain's offer, he would still be forced to go on this little trip. Especially since his councillors thought that he was suffering from a work overload.

"Sain…"

"Yes, my dear old comrade?" Asked the knight lightly. The cavalier knew full well that Kent was going to snap at him, and possibly strangle his too beautiful neck. So instead of letting the other man answer, he kept on speaking. "Oh, I'm a wonderful friend? You exaggerate! I KNOW that you're going to be excited, so you rest up! I'll be sure to see you off tomorrow! "

With that, Sain dashed out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him. Even through the thick wood, Kent could hear his running footsteps.

* * *

Kent let out another sigh. Even thinking about that conversation was giving him a headache… Maybe thinking about Sain wasn't such a smart idea… He supposed that dwelling on the past itself wasn't much use. He was here now, and there was no way to change it now.

"Might as well focus on my… task." Kent murmured to himself. But, exactly what was his task? He had never really taken a vacation before. What was he supposed to do? Ride around aimlessly, jumping from inn to inn? No, he remembered now. He had to find… Lyndis.

Nudging his horse with his knees, the animal surged forward, trotting down the slope. This reminded him of when he first set out to find her, with Sain, under Lord Hausen's orders.

He hadn't really known what do make of those orders. He was supposed to find the granddaughter of their marquess. And she lived in Sacae. The cavalier held no prejudice to the nomads of the plains, unlike most who lived in Lycia, but he was still sceptical as to what kind of woman she was.

When he first saw her, he was actually treated to a small surprise.

* * *

Kent spurred his horse in the direction that the woman had gone. Gritting his teeth in annoyed exasperation, he rode out of Bulgar, Sain right on his heels. He couldn't believe that Sain had chased out the person that could have been their mission. And embarrassing him at that!

The cavalier could feel redness rise to his cheeks. How could Sain even ACCUSE him of flirting with a woman like he does! Shaking his head, he forced his mind to focus.

As they exited Bulgar, he could soon make out a couple of figures in the near distance, by a small river.

"Sain! There! I think that's them." He directed his mount towards them, and soon found that the young Sacaean woman was engaged in battle with what seemed to be bandits.

Drawing close enough to make out the details of the fight, he couldn't help but pause. He watched her admirably as she swung her blade. The knight knew that those of the plains were usually adept at combat, but he never knew how beautiful their swordplay was.

She wielded her sword with a sure and strong arm, full of grace. She easily dodged the bandit's heavy axe. Her hair and skirts seemed like ribbons flying around her as she whirled around to parry the enemy's blows.

"Kent!" Sain called him, already starting towards the battle. "What are you waiting for? Can't you see that she needs some aid? After all, us cavaliers must not leave a fair damsel in distress!"

Kent let out a sigh, but nevertheless drew his iron sword, heading down towards the combat, his eyes never straying from the Sacaean's movements.

* * *

How he longed to see her again. The man blushed at his own emotions. When was the last time he had thought that way? Shaking his head, he continued on. He only had a week's time, and he was determined to see her once more. That should set Sain straight, so that he didn't bother him anymore… And hopefully set his own heart straight.

As night slowly began to fall, Kent found himself crossing the Lycian and Sacaean border. He couldn't help but feel a small surge of hope and excitement course through his body. A small content smile spread on his face.

He then turned the grin into a grimace. Why did Sain always have to be right?

* * *

Well… That's it for this chapter. More than half of it was a flashback, but that's okay. I hope it didn't turn out too choppy, though… And, still no action, I know… 

Guy: But she's planning something "exciting" next chapter.

FireEdge: Yup, FOR SURE it's going to be interesting!

Matthew: You'd better hope so…

FireEdge: And I've also determined that there's going to be exactly… two more chapters after this… Whether the last one is going to be an epilogue or if I'm going to add another one AS the epilogue is still beyond me at this point…

Matthew: But please review until then!

:FireEdge:


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, this chapter is a little later than intended. But I got caught up with something else. Haha…

Guy: Good for you…

Matthew: Just hurry up and get to the story already!

FireEdge: Fine… Anyway, decided to make this the last chapter afterall! Hope you enjoy!

Reviews:

_FoxYoukaiAara:_ Thank you! What a nice complement!

_Ed the Master Tactician:_ Ahahaha, you're burning! XD Anyway, thanks for reviewing yet another of my stories!

_Lao Who Mai:_ Wow, I'm glad that you like the way I wrote Kent! It's encouraging to see someone say that.

_Wandering Cat:_ Yeah, I'm a bit obsessive about flashbacks, I simply love them! I'm so happy that it was clear! Haha…

_Wyrmseeker:_ Really? In the span of 3 minutes? I don't think it's possible for me to write anything that fast, whether or not it's good or bad. -.- I'll try harder anyway…

_ThyCrimsonPirate: _Thanks for reviewing!

_Dragon Empress:_ Hey, good point! When has he been right! Thanks for the review!

_misSkLutzZz:_ Thanks for the review!

_samysquirrel:_ Wow! I inspired someone! I feel all special! Heehee. Hmm… I wouldn't know, but it probably would start with an 'F'…

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

Stay By My Side

Chapter 3

Lyn sighed with contentment as she drew ever nearer to the place she had made her home. Upon entering Sacae, she had felt a peaceful wave flood over her. It almost made her forget everything that had happened concerning Caelin.

But the peacefulness was short-lived. For when she approached a slightly sloping hill, her home was set up on the other side, she came upon a site that froze her in horror. Standing atop the hill, and looking down into the plains below, she saw that her home had been destroyed.

Her blue-green eyes were wide with shock. What had happened during the time that she had been gone? Her home was a simple ger, and she knew that this area was secluded… There hadn't even been any valuables in her home.

Trotting down towards her home, she jumped off her horse, and knelt to rifle through the ashes of her burnt down house. She could barely make out any of her belongings. There were a few remains of scattered torches, the source of the fire. They must have been bandits…

"No, not again… Why must they always plague me?" Her hands tightened into fists, clenched with anger. But slowly she relaxed them. She had to stay calm, this was no time to be angry. Anyway, she was lucky that she hadn't been here… It was only a ger, it could be replaced.

But this brought back so many memories… Of when her entire tribe had been destroyed… She wiped away the single tear that rolled down her cheek. The lust for revenge had long gone from her mind, courtesy of General Wallace.

Standing up, she took in a deep breath, brushing away the ashes from her dress. She would put this behind her and resume her life again.

Walking over to her mount, she stroked his nuzzle, letting out a deep sigh. "Well, I'd better head to Bulgar and get some supplies…" Lyn murmured to herself, pulling herself up onto her horse's back.

As she started riding, her spirits started to rise again. Flying through the plains with the wind combing her hair always gave her a rush of joy. It always calmed her nerves, and it was what made her love this place she called home.

Suddenly, her horse let out shriek, shattering the harmony with its cry of pain. Glancing down, she noticed a long shafted arrow sticking out of its side. Her eyes narrowed. The arrow could only mean one thing: bandits.

Her gelding collapsed to the ground with an agonized whinny, panting, white foam was starting to lather its body. Obviously, the arrow had struck a vital point in its body, and her faithful horse would not live long. Kneeling down beside it, she cradled its head briefly, before drawing her sword.

Standing up, she could already see a circle of figures emerging from the countryside, surrounding her. How had they escaped her senses? Her eyes scanned them, counting them and sizing them up. So far there seemed to be almost two dozen of them. Armed with axes and bows.

Shifting into a fighting stance, she waited for them to approach her. Her weapon had the advantage here, and she should be able to dodge most of the arrows shot at her. What worried her most was their numbers… And why they were even here.

* * *

As Kent continued to ride through the endless plains, he could feel almost a calming sensation settle upon his weary body. Perhaps this was why Lyn loved Sacae. For this… sense of serenity. 

He had been travelling for three days now, and his destination was still unknown. Sacae was a vast place. Finding Lyndis was not going to be an easy task. So he decided that he would head to Bulgar first.

The thought of the town drew a smile on his lips. Perhaps chance would bring her there too. Just like their first encounter. A new hope rejuvenated in him, he dug his heels into his horse's flanks and cantered onwards.

Once again, his thoughts wandered to Lyn. Most of his memories of her were of her in battle. He could recall a time when she had been surrounded by a dozen of enemies. She had been alone when he and a few others of their army had come to her. He had feared that she might not be able to hold up in time for him to reach her. But she had been so graceful with her fighting, sidestepping swings from axes and swords, whirling from stance to stance.

As he topped the crest of a hill, his eyes half closed and still slightly dreamy, he could almost see the scene in front of him. There she was, fighting the circle of foes, her sword twirling elegantly. He could almost hear the sounds of the clashing of metal against metal, the 'twang' of bowstrings and the 'thumps' of bodies falling unconscious to the ground.

A rank smell then reached his nose, the smell that he was all too familiar with, but had not scented in years. Blood. The smell jolted him to his senses and he shook his head. Suddenly he realized that the sounds and the sight in front of him were real. He hadn't been imagining things.

There, below him stood Lyndis, in all her glory, fending off attack after attack from the bandits. His mouth hung open, his eyes wide with shock. This was certainly not the way he had thought that he would encounter her.

But before his mind could react any further, he found himself drawing the sword at his hip and charging down into the battle. A familiar feeling flooded through his body. The sense of duty that he always felt when he fought to protect his lady. Somehow finding his voice, he called out.

"Lady Lyndis!" The Sacaean woman's head whipped around, stunned at the use of her formal title. She was even more so when she saw who had used that name. Almost dropping her Mani Katti, she gaped openly at Kent, riding down the slope like a knight in shining armour. There to rescue her like out of a children's tale.

Even the bandits paused to see who the newcomer was, surprised to see someone else in the area. Of course, they soon shook off their shock. This man was obviously somewhat rich, judging by his well-made clothing. And the sooner they killed him, the sooner they could lay hands on his purse.

"Get the man, too!" Cried their leader, rushing towards the charging paladin. Kent quickly read the clumsy movements of the bandit however, and easily evaded the onslaught of axes. Barely dodging an arrow, he swung his sword at one of the nearby bandits, the blade sinking deeply into his shoulder.

Lyn too, eventually, recovered from her daze, and immediately jumped into the fray again. She wasn't too sure why Kent was here, but she was glad for the help. She could feel her blood rising in excitement, not because of the battle. But in anticipation of what was to happen after, when she could finally talk to the red-haired paladin.

Soon enough, the fight was over. Dead or unconscious bodies lay in heaps around the pair. Both panting, and still feeling the after-effects of the adrenaline rush, they slowly cleaned their weapons and sheathed it.

Stepping from his saddle, Kent turned to face Lyn, whom was standing a few paces away from him. For the first time in the while that he had been there, he could take her in. After so many years of not ever seeing her, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She hadn't changed much since then, though she looked older and wearier. Her attire had changed, but the confident stance in the way she stood remained the same. Her long dark green hair was held in an intricate braid, hanging over one shoulder. And those beautiful blue-green eyes that he usually lost himself in were still just as deep.

The two of them stared at one another, neither one saying a word. Finally, Kent slowly climbed onto his steed's saddle, prying his eyes away from the Sacaean woman in front of him. There, he had seen her. That should be good enough, he'd head back, tell that to Sain, and get on with his life… After all, he couldn't… tell her how he felt. He knew that he would just get his heart broken.

Kent nudged his steed a few steps forward. The horse was hesitant as it started to walk, sensing its rider's unease. But he found that he couldn't make himself go any farther when she called his name.

"Kent…" Lyn murmured, watching him, an unreadable expression in her eyes. She stared at the paladin before her. He had changed much in the years that she hadn't seen him. His bright red hair seemed duller than before and his face and eyes looked older than the years he really was. But it seemed that his personality was still the same. He always seemed to be by her side when she needed him.

"Kent." This time her voice was stronger and more determined. "Why… Why are you here?"

"… I-I was taking a ride here, to ease my mind… It was coincidence that I found you, milady." He answered, fumbling for a good excuse. "Ah… I should be heading back to Caelin now… Take care, Lady Lyndis."

The paladin attempted to ride off again, but once more, it was to no avail. For Lyn again stopped him with her voice. She knew that he was lying through his teeth and she wasn't satisfied with his answer. It didn't hurt that she was able to talk to him longer. It had been such a long time since she had last seen him.

"Stay with me a little longer, Kent. I haven't seen you for so long…" She almost pleaded, her eyes locking onto his. "You always said that you'd be there, by my side, whenever I needed you… It doesn't have to be long. I'd just like to talk with you for awhile... About the past... You're one of the only people who was there with me when I experienced everything in Caelin." She couldn't help but look away from him, staring vaguely at the horizon. The sun was nearing it's evening peak, she hadn't noticed that time had passed so quickly.

"I…" Kent paused. This was what he had wanted all along. An excuse to stay with her longer. And here it was, shoved right into his face. He'd be an idiot not to take it, as Sain would say. "I'd be happy to, milady…"

When he saw the smile spread across her beautiful face, he couldn't help but beam also. As he dismounted and walked alongside Lyn, leading his horse behind him, he suddenly didn't care if she returned his feelings for her. He didn't know if he'd tell her of how he felt, but for the moment, being in her company was all that he needed.

* * *

Sain stared at the calendar on the wall of Kent's room. He had marked the days since his friend had left, and today was the fourth morning. The brown-haired man couldn't help but wonder if Kent had found her yet. If he hadn't found Lyndis by now, the chances of him even seeing her would be slim. Since the ever responsible steward had so plainly stated to him that he'd be back on the seventh day exactly… 

"Hmmm, if Kent did meet up with her, I hope that he has the wits to actually talk to her, and not run back here again…" Sain muttered to himself. "If he returns early…" The knight didn't even want to finish the thought. Instead he let out a long sigh and left the room. He never so much as glanced at the large pile of paperwork sitting neatly on the desk, untouched.

* * *

Gah… Halfway through, I got sort of a writer's block, so that's why the ending was so crappy. The most important part (Kent and Lyn's meeting) got screwed up, and I'm not sure what I should do with it... 

Matthew: Well, that doesn't sound good…

FireEdge: That's because it's not… ANY critism and/or advice is welcomed and I'm most likely going to fix this chapter up a little later.

Guy: So go press the little review button… So she can fix the chapter up and put her head back in order…

--FireEdge--


	4. Epilogue

Oh… my… god… I am SO sorry I haven't been writing or updating ANYTHING for the past… um…. Long time…? I'M SORRY! At first my computer was broken, then school started and I was bogged down with homework! Then I just got lazy…

Guy: Liar! You just have a writer's block! ADMIT IT!

FireEdge: Grr, that too. Anyway, I'm back now, but I won't be writing as much as I would like. Either way, I'm going to finish this story. Finally. So, here is the epilogue that you have all been waiting for (I hope). Wait, you guys DID know that there'd be an epilogue, right? O.o

Oh yes, also since there is now that review reply button thingy, I don't need to reply to your reviews from here! Saves a lot of scrolling time! Haha, I'm sorry to say that I won't be replying to your reviews this time, sorry. It's been too long since I last updated and I can't tell which ones are for this chapter. But I'll be sure to reply to any for this chapter!

Guy: … That was a loooong author's note.

Matthew: Shut up, you. Let the readers read the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

**Stay By My Side**

**Epilogue**

Sain strode nervously up and down the cobblestone pathway outside of the castle drawbridge. It was the morning of the seventh day since Kent's leave, and he was waiting for his friend's return. His hazel eyes flicked up the road nervously every few seconds. Mind racing with different views of Kent's arrival. In fact, there were so many that his head was beginning to hurt.

_Oh! Where IS he! Kent's NEVER late! He's not SUPPOSED to be late! It's MY job to make HIM worried! AHHH! Why do these things always happen to ME?_ Just as the knight was thinking of banging his head against the stone walls of the castle, his ears picked up the sounds of faint and distant footsteps.

Jolting up, his head spun around and stared intently at the horizon. There! He could see two figures riding at a leisurely pace towards him. It was them! Kent had returned, and with Lyn at his side nonetheless!

* * *

Kent sighed and slapped a hand to his face as he started to make out a small figure jumping up and down; his arms waving in the air above his head. Beside him, Lyn laughed out loud whole-heartedly. 

"That's Sain, isn't it? I haven't seen him for so long! Oh, he certainly looks happy to see us," she smiled, nudging her horse to go faster. The woman raised one arm and waved back.

"I'll bet that he's been standing there all morning, waiting for my return. He's probably not even _touched_ the work for today!" Kent replied, thoroughly annoyed already. Lyn just let out another laugh and urged him to go faster. Letting out a long, slow breath, Kent followed the woman toward the, practically bouncing with joy, knight.

Soon the three companions were sitting in a small meeting room in the castle. The room was cozy with thick drapes hanging in front of the open windows. They were each seated in large cushioned chairs made of mahogany at the big oak table. Sain and Lyn were chatting enthusiastically as they faced each other from across the table. Kent sat at the other end, leaning back as he watched his two friends. It had been a long time since they had been with each other in the same room.

Kent shot straight up in his seat when Sain said something that hadn't been a part of the conversation with Lyn. It was addressed to the two of them and had come out of nowhere.

"So, when's the wedding!" Both the steward and former lady of Caelin turned deep shades of crimson and gaped open-mouthed at Sain. He stared back at them with a wide and ignorant smile, completely unaware of the possible consequences of his action.

"S… Sain…" Kent shut his eyes and forced himself to calm down… to no avail. He could begin to feel his blood rising and the red in his face was starting to became more anger than embarrassment. Just as his friends faces were red, Sain's slowly became white. Suddenly, he realized his mistake. It was so obvious; he should've seen it when he first saw Kent. When Sain had first seen them, he had been so overjoyed with his reunion with Lyndis that he didn't notice that Kent was not how he should've been: Happy. He was more nervous. A man who should've just admitted his deepest feelings shouldn't be nervous, he should be excited.

"Y-You m-mean…" the green-clad cavalier stammered, wide-eyed. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he felt cold sweat run down the back of his neck. "You didn't tell her…?" Kent's answering glare said everything. In precisely two seconds, Sain was out of his overturned chair and through the door, slamming it shut behind him. His boots could be heard faintly outside as he ran.

When they couldn't hear Sain's footfalls anymore, the room erupted with laughter. Kent had one hand on his face, trying to control his fit of hysterics, while Lyn was doubled over with giggles. The look on the brown-haired knight was priceless… and exactly what they had expected. They couldn't believe what an opening Sain had given them.

Yes, they had planned that. The whole time, they had pretended that Lyn was still clueless to Kent's feelings, and they had waited for Sain to bring it up. Then Kent would scare Sain just like he had done. Why they had did that. Well, it was simple, it was Kent's revenge. For he had a gut feeling that Sain probably hadn't touched ANY of the work he was supposed to do during the week, and then Kent would've had to catch up on the piled up papers. And yes, it was a juvenile reason to prank Sain on, but satisfying nonetheless.

As Kent started to breathe properly again, he felt a burden lifted off his shoulders. When was the last time he had played any kind of joke and laughed like that? He then noticed that Lyn had stopped laughing now also. Turning to face her, he saw that she was still smiling, but with a more serious air.

"You know, Kent, I still haven't heard it from you," she remarked, gazing at him with her clear eyes. He felt that infamous flustered feeling in his stomach once more as he realized what she was saying. He hadn't _really _told Lyn had he felt. Well, he hadn't said it himself. When they were back in Sacae, Lyn had pretty much pulled the meaning of his stammers and half-constructed sentences. They reached an understanding, and he didn't need to tell her in words how he felt. In fact, he was hoping that he wouldn't really have to anymore. "Well?"

"Ah…" He clenched his hands nervously on his lap. Lyn stood and strode towards him, bending down to look him in the face, smiling sweetly. Kent observed her from under his lashes and he decided to just shut down the practical part of his mind. Lyn basically knew his feelings anyway, what was there to lose? He stood up abruptly and Lyn barely had time to catch herself from stumbling backwards before Kent caught her. The man pulled her closer to him and he planted a kiss on her lips. Quick and passionate, it was over in an instant. "I love you."

Lyn blinked several times, she thought that she was seeing stars. That had completely caught her off guard. When had Kent become so bold? She had merely been teasing him and didn't really mind if he told her his emotions in words or not, but that had been… unexpected. Deciding to try and retain her dignity, she forced a mocking grin on her face and jabbed a finger into Kent's chest.

"Some honourable and devoted knight you are! Going around kissing ladies!" she laughed as she escaped his arms and started towards the door. Turning her head to look behind her, she felt satisfied with the look on Kent's face. She still had the last laugh. "Let's go. We should go tell Sain that we were just joking. I'm sure the poor thing is probably cowering in a corner."

Kent grinned and followed her out of the room, searching for their lost companion.

* * *

Sain sat at the Kent's desk… or should he say: Kent's _former_ desk? His hazel eyes were two large saucers lodged in his face. How could this be happening? HOW! Had Kent really become so imprudent as to let such a thing happen! Ah, but alas, love did strange things to people. Strange things such as riding off into Sacae with his lady love and assigning Sain to become the steward of Caelin.

* * *

"_It's time that I 'retired', but Caelin needs a new steward, and I've decided to pick you. Yes, it seems a foolish thing to put someone like you in such a position. However, you are my best friend, and I know you will have the people's best interests in heart. Also, it wouldn't hurt to dump some responsibility on you to settle you down… But don't worry Sain, I haven't lost all my wits. More than half the stewarding powers will be commanded my counsellors and you're basically there to sign papers and be a pretty face," Kent spoke matter-of-factly, pacing the long of the room._

_Sain sat in the chair, his hands gripping the arms so that he wouldn't fall out. His jaw was to the floor and his eyes bulged out of his head. _

"_Yes, Sain, I'm serious," the redhead turned to face the cavalier, barely blinking at the expression on his face. "Like I told you before, you'll be guided by my counsellors. Until they think that you'll be capable to do the job yourself, that is. Believe me, Sain, you'll thank me for this opportunity in the future."_

"_Wh… WHAT!" Sain finally managed to exclaim. "You… You can't DO this to me! KENT!" _

"_I have faith in you, my friend," Kent replied, clamping a hand on the other knight's shoulder. "I trust you won't disappoint me." Sain inwardly shrank back from the glint in Kent's eyes. Oh yes, his mind was set alright. _

"_If it'll make you feel better, just remember that you brought this upon yourself," Kent added with a shrug._

"_That's supposed to make me feel BETTER!"

* * *

_

Sain looked down at the desk, his eyes still as wide as ever and not seeming to blink. It really _had_ happened… Kent and Lyn were gone. They had married, and the whole town had attended the wedding (along with some special guests). Then they had bid everyone farewell, with the two of them making a speech. Kent had told them of what would happen to Caelin after and then they had ridden off, just like in some fairytale.

Finally, Sain let the full impact of reality hit him. He really _was_ the steward of Caelin. His head thumped against the wood as he let his forehead fall and smack onto the desk. Kent was right; he _had_ brought this upon himself. Maybe he shouldn't have forced Kent to go looking for Lyndis. Then he wouldn't be in this position.

Turning his head so that his cheek rested against the hard surface, he gazed out the open window. He grinned ruefully. Well, this was what he wanted, wasn't it? To see his friend happy, right?

"I guess it's my turn to be stuck with the hard work… Oh well, he _did_ say he would visit every month… Time to think of a plan to worm my way out of this! Sain, my friend, you are a genius!"

**End

* * *

**

Oh yes, I know, that wasn't what you all expected was it? But, yeah, I'm lucky I was able to even write that up (after just barely recovering from my horrid writer's block). Actually, though I quite liked it, minus the fact that there was hardly any romance in it, and then the romance was really bad and wasn't emotional or anything at all. I'm also aware that Kent and Lyn were probably _completely_ OOC, but that's okay. People change, and this is almost ten years after the end of FE7, and if that doesn't satisfy you, let's just go with that they changed because they finally saw each other again. Hahaha, yeah you didn't buy that did you?

Guy: I _hope_ they didn't!

FireEdge: Oh, shut up! Anyway, I basically had fun with this chapter (as if you couldn't tell), mostly with the parts with Sain. I though that he deserved a bigger scene, after all without him none of this would've happened:) Either way, I hope you liked the ending of this… somewhat at least. And if you didn't, well, there's compensation! I'm starting a new fic! Yay! For FE9! It's going to be a HaarJill one, and it'll be longer than this one! So, I hope you'll check it out when I get it up.

Matthew: Until then, please review and feel free to express your "feelings".

--FireEdge--


End file.
